


The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Naruto AU, Naruto is Just Naruto, Reader's parents hate ninjas, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader's parents have always hated ninjas, though they lived in Konoha forever. Reader eventually falls in love with Naruto, yet she needs to keep it secret from her parents. She eventually ends up sleeping with Naruto, which inevitably ends up in her pregnancy...which leads her parents to send her away to the Hidden Sand Village to get rid of her "problem"...
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize

Your whole life, you’ve been taught to see shinobi as the worst people possible. Your parents told you that they were the kinds of people who brought violence and war upon themselves and others. They weren’t there to defend the weak or fight for justice; they were there to fight people and become cruel assassins and hurt people. They wouldn’t be able to help you in a situation, they would leave you there to die.

For years, you believed your parents. You would see shinobi and think about how unlucky and cruel they were. How they would only bring misfortune and death with them everywhere they went. 

Then, you met someone. A shinobi. He changed your opinion on shinobi forever.

It was just a fleeting crush at first, but as it grew, you found yourself wanting to train and become a kunoichi. You wanted to have the strength and defend others.

Yet, you still had to hide all of this from your parents. It was very tough to do something like this, seeing as even after everything happened in the village and how most of the fighting between the villages seemed to calm down, your parents still couldn’t trust any ninja. They didn’t see the way they truly were. They still saw the old ways.

Your mother, a dressmaker, was way too preoccupied with keeping up with the Jones’ to even think about sending you to the academy when you were a child. She would have died of embarrassment if you had shown any kind of interest in fighting or using genjutsu. 

Your father, the one who owned the dress shop and who came from money, would have told you otherwise if you even dared show interest in ninjutsu or fighting. He would have argued and told you that it was wrong and you would just be cursing the family for generations to come.

But when you met Naruto, everything changed.

You met him at Ichiraku ramen. It was one of your favourite places to go, but you did your best to go there alone when it wasn’t very populated. You knew it was a popular spot for ninjas, so you didn’t want to go when they were frequenting it. You were embarrassed that your parents had these thoughts and you didn’t want to be known as the daughter of the people who hated ninjas in a village full of ninjas.

But Naruto was so different. He was warm, friendly and very cute. You could get lost in his eyes for hours, just listening to him go on and on about his training. He was so charming, you couldn’t help but start to fall in love with him.

Your first kiss was under a tree in the forest, very far away from your home. Naruto knew about your parents, but he still wanted to show you how ninjas were good people. He loved you and didn’t want to let you go.

You and Naruto fell for each other very fast. It was so quick and so passionate. You had to meet up at odd times of the day in very secluded places, but you’d never trade these dates for anything. Naruto would show you different fighting techniques and would try to train you as best as he could, although you didn’t even know the first thing about being a ninja.

Naruto was a bit of a hothead, but he had so much patience for you. He would praise you to no end, and would always be very supportive. Most of your time would be spent either training, or it would be spent making out and enjoying your short time together. You barely had enough time to do both things. Oftentimes, you would have to run home in the middle of a training session without giving him a single kiss. It was getting harder and harder to meet up, but you couldn’t stop. Your heart wouldn’t let you give up on Naruto…

  
  
  
  


The days would go by in a blur. You’d spend most of your time with Naruto when your parents didn’t think too much of it. They would ask you from time to time what you were doing at the odd times of the night, but you would just tell them you were going for walks to clear your head. They bought every excuse you gave them, not thinking you would ever dare fraternize with a ninja.

Little did they know, you were head over heels in love with Naruto. You often fantasized about telling your parents that you were going to marry him and that he was going to be there for you forever and that they would have to just deal with it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide it from them, but you didn’t care if you got caught anymore.

One night, you snuck out of your room and made your way towards Naruto’s place. You had been planning this outing for a little while, and you knew it had to go perfectly. You were going to show Naruto exactly how much he meant to you, and there was only one way to truly show him that.

Naruto was very surprised when he saw you at the door. He was half-asleep but very happy to invite you in. You were dressed up in one of the dresses your mother made for you, which made you feel a little guilty about the whole situation.

“What are you doing here this late, y/n? Not that I’m unhappy to see you, because I’m very happily surprised, dattebayo!” Naruto asked.

“I needed to see you. I love you Naruto, and I’m tired of having to hide this from everyone,” you pushed him up against the wall and kissed him heatedly. Naruto chuckled nervously when you pulled away.

“I love you too, y/n.” he looked deeply into your eyes, seeing the love and understanding exactly what was happening.

He was gentle and loving while he undressed you, watching your body as you climbed onto his bed and gave him a sultry pout. Naruto put your pleasure first as he made love to you, making sure you wouldn’t cry or feel discomfort. You loved him and kissed him and as the night ended, you found yourself falling asleep in his arms.

The next day, you felt different. You didn’t care about your parents finding out, yet you couldn’t help but think about how it would hurt them to find out that you were with a shinobi. So you tiptoed out of Naruto’s place and you decided you would give it some time before you saw him again…

Until you found out your period was late. You were cursing yourself in the bathroom, hoping your parents wouldn’t hear you crying and swearing. You needed to go see a doctor without arousing your parents' suspicion.

Unfortunately for you, one of your mother’s friends saw you at the doctor’s office. She couldn’t help herself and stuck her nose in your business, spying on you as you sat on the exam table. Tears streamed down your cheeks as the doctor told you the news…

You were a month pregnant, incidentally, that was the amount of time you had spent away from Naruto. There was no question about it, Naruto had gotten you pregnant. That night had been filled with so much love and passion that you both had forgotten to protect against this kind of situation. You wanted to do something about it, but the doctor told you to wait on it and talk to the father before making any rash decisions.

Even worse was the fact that your parents had been told by their friend about what they witnessed at the doctor’s office. Your father was furious but your mother couldn’t stop crying. It wasn’t like you were a child anymore, but you weren’t in any position to raise a child on your own.

“Who is the father?” your mother asked through her tears.

You didn’t want to say. You feared that they would take you away from Naruto, or even worse, that your father would pay someone to hunt him down or something along those lines. Your father was yelling at you, but you didn’t tell them who it was.

“It was probably those scum of the earth shinobi! Were you raped and this is why you won’t say who the father is? Is it because you don’t know who it is?” Your father barked, and your mother howled at the idea of you being raped.

“I wasn’t raped! Shinobi aren’t bad people, dad. They are good people, just like anybody else. They’ve got their faults, but…” you barely could finish what you were saying before your father slapped you across the face.

“I knew she was sneaking off to see a ninja. This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t have been so lenient with her!” Your father yelled at your mother, but she didn’t want to hear this.

The next few days were filled with your parents making arrangements to send you away. They had heard from a friend of a friend that in the Hidden Sand Village, there was a woman who would take care of your little problem. She could make everything better.

In the dark of the night, they sent you off with two escorts. You could barely understand why you were letting this happen, yet you were so weak. You felt like you didn’t have any more fight left in you. If only you had trained more with Naruto, you could have defended yourself against your father.

But now, you were being shipped off to someone in the Sand Village. You didn’t even know how this was legal. Leave it to your parents to find a way to send you away and to just sweep all these problems under the rug.

  
  


Your heart ached for Naruto. You didn’t want to stay away from him for a whole month, and now you wouldn’t even be able to tell him that you loved him...or that you were carrying his baby.


End file.
